Strangled Still
by libra96
Summary: "Why then? Why can't you let yourself heal? You understand what's happening and you know what it's doing to you and everyone else, so why can't you start letting go?" "…Do you really not know the answer?" "I wouldn't ask if I did my boy." "Then you've forgotten." "Forgotten? I don't…I don't understand." "Exactly." Inspired by "Strangled Red"


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the Creepypasta **

" _It's times like these that we like to remember those trainers who came before. Men and women who dedicated their lives to the art of training their Pokémon to new levels and spent the time to forge that unbreakable bond between them. We remember their Pokémon as true friends, companions, and their greatest assets. It is through these bonds between trainer and Pokémon that true champions are born and heroes emerge. Truly we must agree, that a trainers love for their Pokémon is their greatest strength."_

_The Daily Trainer_

"_Why then? Why can't you let yourself heal? You understand what's happening and you know what it's doing to you and everyone else, so why can't you start letting go?"_

"…_Do you really not know the answer?"_

"_I wouldn't ask if I did my boy."_

"_Then you've forgotten."_

"_Forgotten? I don't…I don't understand."_

"_Exactly."_

_._

_._

_._

The sun had begun to set beyond the sea that bordered Pallet Town, causing the waves to ebb and flow the color of rubies, rich and gleaming. The sounds of the sea in its eternal caress of the shore could be heard all throughout the little town, breezing past each home and settling in the lazy evening thoughts of the residents within and without.

Eventually the sound floated through Professor Samuel Oak's office window as he leaned back lazily in his desk chair in Pallet Towns Pokémon Research Center. It was a quaint center to be certain, after all, Pallet Town was on the outskirts of anywhere and smaller than most towns, but if one considered the work occurring within the place, one would find the research occurring groundbreaking. While Professor Oak was proud to be able to say that throughout his career he had many times had his research referred to as "ground-breaking" and found great joy in undergoing new and unconventional projects, he had long ago learned that conducting the research involved with such "influential" discoveries was not always exciting. His current project, for example, was the relationship between different species of Pokémon and their responses to different tones of vocal commands from their trainers. Not terribly exciting really, especially when you were listening to the same trainers use several different kinds of baby-voice tones on a Jigglypuff to see which one would elicit the best response. It was tedious and long work to be sure, but in the end Oak was positive the research would prove very beneficial to a new generation of trainers. After all, he would say, was his main point of research not to find the best was for humans and Pokémon to interact with one another? His whole life had been a noble story of true dedication to his craft and the collection of knowledge, and though he sacrificed many things in his life, including his marriage, Oak felt it was a life well spent.

Oak stretched his arms as the song of the sea drifted through his ears and let out a deep sigh. This particular evening had the professor unexpectedly thinking about something quite a million miles away from his research, to a place in his mind filled with mist and blinding images and knife point memories held together with the bitter residue of time and regret. The town, now so quiet, had been rocked a few days before by the news that one of their own, Red Mason had officially become a Pokémon Master. The young man, so shy and reserved compared to his boisterous and headstrong rival Blue Peters (the professors own grandson) had become known all over Kanto as the undisputed champion of the art of training Pokémon. Oak chuckled at the thoughts that rolled in his mind and his memories of the tantrum Blue had thrown upon returning as the conquered instead of the conqueror. "Ah well" though Oak, the boy would recover in time and it was good for him to have a truly humbling experience, honestly that boys head was far too big for his shoulders. Oak rose from his chair and crossed the office to the window and watched the setting sun, so many years living had given the man plenty of wisdom and perhaps, too many memories. He couldn't help but recall another face, smirking and confident with a laugh that spread to everyone hearing it, and a pure heart. So eager to achieve. So eager to make him proud…

A knock on his office door startled Oak out of the introspection he had been heading towards and, if he were being honest with himself, Oak would have confessed relief at the distraction.

"Hmm… wasn't expecting anyone at this hour, I could have sworn I locked the doors in the front."

The clock showed that indeed, it was well past closing time for the Center and how someone could be in at that time was baffling and a bit startling.

" Perhaps I am getting a bit old for this." Oak mumbled to himself and moved the open the door shaking his head in a puzzled manner. The opened door revealed a very lovely young woman, her sundress a deep green that complimented her auburn hair and amber eyes, which sparkled with intelligence and amusement above a mouth curved into a smirk. Freckles smattered her cheeks and nose (much to the woman's constant consternation). Oak was sure all the blood must have drained out of his face. _"No"_.

" You must be getting a bit old Oak, to forget to lock the door hours after closing time", the voice of the woman was teasing, kind, and all too familiar. " But I suppose after all my traveling I'm glad I didn't have to wait until tomorrow to see you".

_Alma_

Oaks brain had simultaneously halted and been kicked into overdrive at her appearance. After so many years he had been convinced that his hope of her forgetting this place had been realized that he had truly not expected to see her again. Things were so different now and so much time had past that seeing her now, so similar to when he had last seen her, felt like the past had finally come knocking, no longer content to remain quiet. He felt as though someone had walked on his grave.

"Professor?" Alma questioned her amused expression melting into one of concern at Oaks stunned silence, " are you alright? I know it this was unexpected, I really wanted to surprise you but if it's a bad time I can come back later". She shifted from foot to foot, an old nervous habit Oak had noticed long ago. " I wanted to surprise the others first but I couldn't find the house and it's later so I couldn't expect to stay long anyway".

She hadn't changed one bit. The memories that he had been skimming earlier cut through his mind almost painfully. His fault it was all his fault. But it wasn't and he knew that right? If only he had tried harder he might have been able to…to. A smile was burned across Oaks vision and the small had of a young boy grabbed his for comfort as his young life came crashing down. A young man hugged him goodbye as he began an adventure and thanked Oak with tears in his eyes in his moment of greatest triumph. A broken man withered away into a husk in front of Oaks eyes. A monster wrapped it fingers around his neck.

_No. Stop._

"Professor!" Alma shouted as Oak stumbled away from her and leaned heavily on his desk breathing hard. The memories were sharper, back with a vengeance and that could only mean…

"Oh Alma", Oak whispered feeling as though the bottom had dropped out of his stomach, "You should have never come back".


End file.
